


Playing Hookie

by ThoseFiveChicks



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Goes with that AU I did where werewolves change when they're nervous or pissed?, M/M, Making out in broom closets, Vampire!Owen, Werewolf!Davey, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFiveChicks/pseuds/ThoseFiveChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Davey gets too stressed out for the cooldown stall, and the best way to calm him down is to "borrow" Chainey from class.<br/>At least, that's what he SAYS. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hookie

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so there isn't QUITE as much unposted fic as I thought? Or, well, there's more but it goes with a multichapter AU my cowriter and I have been thinking of doing, and I'm not sure if it is yet time to post that. So there's this and some more werewolves and that's it? But I SWEAR I had more somewhere. . . maybe it'll turn up later.  
> Also, just a quick PSA, we take any non-smut requests, soooo. . . that's a thing you guys could do. uwu

“Davey? Davey, just. . . calm down, okay? Deep breaths.”

Davey growled, tightening his grip on his boyfriend’s shirt. His breaths were coming shallower than normal, and he was glad Chainey couldn’t see his expression in the darkness. He might be shaking too, he couldn’t tell, but with face buried in Chainey’s shoulder and his boyfriend’s arms around him, he was getting vaguely closer to an approximation of ‘calm.’

Keyword: vaguely.

“I’m _trying_ , okay? You’re not helping, being so. . . so. . .” Davey’s tail flicked nervously as he debated whether or not to finish that sentence. He doubted he had to, really, because Chainey knew how this worked. Werewolves changed on full moons, when they were nervous or threatened, and also occasionally when their boyfriends were being embarrassingly. . . _cute_.

“It’s _okay_ , Davey,” Chainey said softly, drawing up his knees and lifting a hand to Davey’s hair. The werewolf was sprawled on his boyfriends lap, attempting emergency cuddle therapy, which most _definitely_ wouldn’t fly in school had they not been holed up in a broom closet.

Long story.

Davey growled again, lower this time, and it was less an indication of displeasure than it was an expression of the fact that he _really needed Chainey to keep doing that_. There was something amazing about having someone combing their fingers through your hair, something Davey was almost _certain_ had nothing to do with his wolf half, and when Chainey started working his fingers in behind Davey’s ears. . .

Mmph.

His boyfriend always knew just how to calm him down.

“Heh. These things are so _soft_ ,” Chainey whispered, and Davey felt his ears flatten back in annoyance. It wasn’t the first time Chainey had commented on his wolfier traits, but when he was putting all his concentration in getting /rid/ of said traits it wasn’t exactly helpful. Also, it was strangely. . . un-masculine. Like, having his boyfriend marvel at his fangs or something, that would be cool. But the dorky, nearly anime-looking wolf ears that came in during a partial transformation? _That_ was embarrassing.

Davey opened his mouth to complain, but then Chainey hit _just_ the right spot and Davey felt a shudder go down his spine, followed soon after by a feeling he could only describe as a _scrunch_.

“ _Nnn_ ,” he managed, and Chainey chuckled softly.

“Your tail’s gone, by the way.”

Right, because if your boyfriend was sitting on your lap you’d probably be the first to notice his tail retreating back into his spine.

“Awesome. Don’t stop.”

Chainey laughed again, pressed a warm kiss into Davey’s hair. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

The whole thing had started in English.

God only knew how Owen _fucking_ Wright had managed to land himself skipped ahead two grades for this one, but _apparently_ AP English wasn’t enough for the gifted asshole. He was still on the regular learning curve for all his other courses, but out of all the English classes he could _possibly_ have wound up in, he’d been planted in the seat right next to Davey.

Actually, he was pretty sure Mr. Palmer just hated them both.

Regardless, the redheaded had said some stuff, _he’d_ said some stuff, Owen had said some. . . extremely _crude_ stuff about a certain member of Davey’s family, and the next thing they knew the vampire was getting sent to the principal’s office and Davey was ditching class because the asshole had managed to bait him into a partial change. Nervous, threatened, embarrassed. . . or wanting to be threaten _ing_.

He’d tracked down his boyfriend, freed him from the tyranny of calculus, and with the math _and_ english teachers both actively searching for their asses they’d decided to wait it out in here.

Chainey was trying to get him back to normal, and Davey. . . Davey just wanted to snuggle with his boyfriend. Which was helpful with the whole ‘wolf’ thing, but also was just a bonus.

“Thanks,” he mumbled after a moment longer, curling his fingers into Chainey’s collar. Because Chainey didn’t _have_ to ditch out to help him, that just came from Chainey being Chainey. And Davey was thankful for that, he really was, because _nothing_ sucked more than having to try to calm down on your own, or worse, take the trek down to the school guidance counselor’s office. Those visits tended to piss him off _much_ more than even Owen Wright could have managed.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. I’m happy to help. Mr. Boron’s pretty cool about this stuff, usually.” And Chainey would know, too– he got yanked out of algebra for this a _lot_. “You, on the other hand, are going to catch _hell_ from Lazaro.”

Davey snorted. “I needed a break to deal with paranormal-related issues. If he has a problem with that, he’s violating my rights as a supernaturally-inclined student.”

“Mmm- _hmm_.” Davey could just _see_ the eye roll in his mind’s eye. “Or at least, he _would_ be, if you’d stopped to ask permission before running out. As it is, you’re just skipping.”

Goddamnit, his boyfriend needed to stop being logical and go back to scratching behind his ears. “Ugh, whatever. It’s not like he can give me any _more_ detention.”

“Yeah. What’s the tally now, you staying after for the rest of your school career or what?”

Davey made a face. Just thinking about after-hours with Palmer glaring at him the whole time was making him feel less human. “More like the rest of my _life_. Not that Wright’s got it much better, but at least they have the decency to put us in separate rooms.”

“Probably just worried about the possibility of violent deaths,” Chainey mused, and Davey nodded.

“Yeah.”

They stayed like that for a moment longer, Chainey scritching at Davey’s ears and Davey trying not to melt into the floor, before Chainey made a little, confused noise in the back of his throat and shifted, sitting up slightly. Davey sat back, letting his boyfriend adjust. They’d been there a while, Chainey’s legs were probably falling asleep by now.

He did pout a bit when Chainey took his hand away, though.

“That’s weird. Normally that works by now.”

It took Davey a second to figure out what his boyfriend was talking about. “What, ears are still there?”

“Yeah. I mean, they’re normally gone by now, right? Am I doing something wrong?”

Wrong? Hell no. As far as Davey was concerned, making your boyfriend melt was the one-hundred percent _correct_ thing to do. “Nah, dude, it feels _awesome_. Maybe I’m, I dunno, more pissed off than usual?”

“Maybe,” Chainey said, but his tone didn’t agree with his words. He sounded less certain than Davey was.

A moment later Chainey was slinging his arms around Davey’s shoulders, and the werewolf allowed himself to be tugged down against his boyfriend again. He felt Chainey nuzzling past his cheek, felt his breath against his hair.

“I love you,” Chainey breathed into his ear, his stupid, wolfy ear, and Davey couldn’t help but to laugh.

“You’re such a dork,” he said, pulling back just enough to brush their noses together. “Love you too, fag.”

Chainey leaned forward just that _tiny_ bit more, lifting a hand to Davey’s cheek, and the next thing Davey knew they were kissing. He felt the _scrunch_ immediately this time, and he knew without having to check that the ears were most _definitely_ gone now.

“Your–” Chainey started, breaking the kiss off to speak, but Davey cut him off, twining his fingers through his boyfriend’s bleach-frazzled hair.

“I know.”

They kissed softly in the darkness until Lazaro Palmer yanked the closet door open, dooming them both to detention.

Davey was glad for the company.


End file.
